About Sadie
by fishies16
Summary: A mystery girl is here to help the Winchesters, and she leaves Dean's head spinning. Can love form while fighting demons?
1. Chapter 1

_**About Sadie**_

**DPOV**

_So I guess this is it. Out of all the things it could've been, turns out it was a vamp that would finally end me. Sammy is on the ground passed out. The freaking bloodsucker was probably saving him for dessert. God knows that Sam is sweeter than me. _

"Hey, can we get a move on here? Chained to the wall is so not my style!" Dean yelled. If he was going to die, he might as well go killing a vampire. The girl emerged from the back room, fangs out and ready to party.

"Getting antsy, Winchester? Okay, you can go down like a man. I'll unchain you-which is a shame, because you look sexy vulnerable- and you can die fighting," she said with a smirk as she unchained him.

"Ah….thank you!" Dean said. Quickly, he twisted around and punched her square in the face. The bitch growled and pinned him to the wall.

"Well, that was a short fight. I think you underestimated me. I have five hundred years of training, and you have no weapons. Guess who's going back to Hell!" she chuckled and leaned it to bite. Shink! Suddenly, the bloodsucker's head was gone and she fell to the ground.

"Are you freaking kidding me? A vampire? Next time I have to save you and Sam's asses, please make it something a little more dangerous, 'kay?" a brunette said with her hands on her hips and a bloody axe in her hand.

"Who are you?" Dean said in astonishment.

"Doesn't matter. Please make it a little longer before I have to show up again. Bye Deano. Tell Sam to protect his blind spot next time." With that, she turned around to leave. Dean reached our and grabbed her shoulder. Without a pause, she grabbed his arm, flipped him, and threw him on the floor. A stiletto placed on his neck, she whispered menacingly, "Don't touch me." She lifted off and walked away.

**Three Days Later**

"I'm telling you, Sam. She just swooped in and cut its head off. She is either a kick-ass hunter with a hero complex, or she's a demon with an agenda. No normal person could pull that off, and she said next time!" Dean whisper-shouted to Sam in the old diner that they were currently vacating. Sam smirked.

"It sounds to me as if someone has a little crush. Something you need to say, Dean?"

"Definitely not! Don't get me wrong, she was hot, and she saved my life, but the chick seemed like a bitch! Even more than you! Anyway, can we get some service over here?" Dean replied, and then yelled towards the kitchen. Dean looked down at his menu one more time while Sam watched the waitress approach.

"Welcome to Heavensbees, what do ya'll want to drink?" Dean's head snapped up at the familiar voice. There she was: mystery chick.

"You? What are you doing here?" the girl glared and wrote on her order pad. She ripped it off and slammed it down on the table. As she walked away, Sam picked up the note.

"It says: count to ten and follow me towards the bathrooms. I suggest you do it, seeing as last time she handed you your ass on a platter," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, wise guy, I'm going."

Dean walked around a wall into a hallway labeled RESTROOMS. There she stood, arms crossed in a defiant position. Before he knew it, Dean was against the wall with a knife at his throat.

"Okay, I can see that you just need some answers, so I will answer some commonly asked questions. Number one, my name is Sadie. Number two, I'm not going to tell you what I am, so you are just going to have to trust that I am a friendly. Number three, you will not be able to find me unless you need my help, or if you call. I'll give you my card in a minute. Now, that is all you need to know about me. You remember Rebecca, the other waitress?" Dean nodded. "Well, she's about to come around the corner. When I pocket the knife, you are going to grab me and kiss me hard. One. Two. Three." Sadie pocketed the knife and Dean pressed his lips to hers hard. Fireworks. He had just forgotten where he was when a low southern drawl interrupted him.

"Sadie, you're still on shift. Do this on your own time!" Sadie broke away first and smiled.

"Whatever you say, boss lady," she turned around and winked at Dean. "I'll have your order right out sir. A breakfast burrito with bacon on the side, and a shortstack for your brother, right? Oh, and two ojs. By the way, here's my card." Sadie handed Dean a plain piece of cardstock with a number carefully written on to it.

"See you around, Deano."

_I hope so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So what are we doing here again?" Dean asked his brother over a slice of apple pie. As usual, they were sitting at a rundown diner in the middle of Nowheresville, USA.

"Um, it looks like a shapeshifter. He's pretty sloppy, though. It should be an easy takedown. Tonight, we'll go to where he seems to be staying: an old warehouse," Sam replied as he took a sip of coffee. Dean nodded.

"When do you think that Sadie chick will show up again? It's been three months, and no sign. I thought she was here to help us. Where was she last week, when we faced that giant werewolf?" Dean said, a little miffed that he couldn't get his mind off of her. Sam smirked. He knew that this girl was making Dean all frustrated, and it was kind of funny to watch the ever-cool Dean pine over a girl after one kiss.

"I don't know. She said only when we really needed her, and we handled that well. Maybe she was just talking about super serious. And she probably figured that if it was important enough, you would've called," Sam stated. Having no reply, Dean went to the simplest form of rebuke: he stuck his tongue out.

"Really? You are five, aren't you?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's do some background stuff." Dean threw a ten down on the table and shrugged on his leather jacket. Sam chuckled and stood up as Dean started to walk towards the motel. Suits and FBI badges, here we come.

**Three Hours Later**

"Okay, so basically, we learned what we already know. Jim Sanders was fine when he was at work, but once he got home, he seemed different. He put the kids to bed, killed the wife and went back to the warehouse. The neighbor saw him leave the house, and she heard the youngest boy scream. She walks into the house and saw the dead wife," Sam recited as Dean loosened his tie and sat down on the bed.

"You're missing one thing. The local deputy is missing, so Mr. Copycat probably has him." Sadie came out of the bathroom and leaned against a wall. Dean did a double-take and leapt to his feet.

"H-hi Sadie. Couldn't stay away?" Dean said, trying to remain smooth.

"I'm not an expert on the whole cool-guy guide, but I'm pretty sure that you can't recover from a stutter," Sadie replied confidently. "So, let's get down to business. I heard about this shapeshifter."

"Why are you here for this one? We have had much bigger cases in the past months, but you show up for the easy shapeshifter case?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"I have my sources, and they say that this has a very big danger mark next to it. Don't ask me why, but apparently you need me for this." Sam contemplated this and responded with a question.

"Who are your sources?" Sadie pretended to zip her lips shut and lock them as a response.

"Now let's get to work. How are you planning on taking this thing? Surround it? Decoy? Whats the word, you little turd?" Sadie said with a wink towards Dean.

"Uh… we were just planning on going in, guns blazing. This was supposed to be our easy case," Dean said.

"Okay, if you feel like dying, then that's the perfect plan! Now, if you feel like waking up alive tomorrow, let's go over the actual plan. I brought some of my favorite silver swords, take your favorite. Oh, don't give me that look, Dean! I brought some silver bullets too. Take your pick. Now, I'll be in the background, watching out for situations. Technically, I'm not supposed to interfere unless you are put in the position when you are at the risk of dying. Sam will be going in the back way, and Dean will be decoy. While the shapeshifter is going after Dean, Sam will stick it. Now, remember; just because you have me as backup doesn't mean you can be careless. I'm not perfect, but I'm damn near close," Sadie finished off with a deadly glare at both of them. "We move out at 8. Get some rest." She yelled over her shoulder as she exited the motel. Dean shrugged and smiled.

"I told you, hot and commanding. Kind of a bitch. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap."

_Someday, those two are going to kill each other. _Sam smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
